Unfaithful
by UniqueCaptainPeroxide
Summary: Padmé has been with ObiWan for two years. She begins to doubt her love for him, she when she meets rouge padawan Anakin who will she end up with? animé
1. Reuniting a doubtful love

**Disclaimer – All characters belong to George Lucas! Sadly not me lol. **

**BTW THIS IS A PADMÉ AND ANAKIN FIC, IT IS NOT A OBI-WAN AND PADMÉ ONE, SORRY IF I MISLED YOU! **

**I don't not have anything against Obi-Wan lol he is so cool but for me its Anakin and Padmé all the way. **

**.x. Unfaithful .x.**

**.x. Reuniting a doubtful love .x.**

Padmé Amidala Kenobi looked around the temple waiting for her husband to return to her. Padmé was a Jedi knight. She had married Master Kenobi a year after the Jedi re-enforced the whole no attachment rule. The clock was ticking and she was growing impatient. She huffed and walked around in circles. The temple was strangely quiet that day. She went outside to the hanger and awaited his return. He was off fighting General Greivas. There had been reports of his and his padawan death but she didn't believe them. She could still feel his force signature. The minutes passed by like hours. The boredom was consuming.

"_What's happening to me?" _She asked herself. She used to be excited when Obi-Wan was coming home. The time passed slowly from anticipation not dullness. When she used to think about him she got butterflies but now she didn't feel a thing.

"_I used to be free" _He held her back. She was free to do as she pleased. He wasn't like that at first. He let her go out by herself. Hang out with her friends. Now he had to be with her every minute. She needed space from him. She looked round at all the other wife's and girlfriends waiting with eager face. She wished should at least pretend be excited.

"_He used to need me" _He never went near her anymore. She felted as if she was never good enough for him. Like he was almighty or something. When they went to bed it was a quick kiss and snoring for hours on end. It was driving her mental. She hadn't had a decent sleep in two years.

"_Maybe we have been married to long, we are not right for one another"_ Realisation is a hard thing to deal with. Padmé had a lot to deal with then. _"Maybe this was nearing an end"_ She was pulled by her thoughts from a familiar voice.

"The news of the fighting is in Master Yoda" Padmé turned to see the Jedi council master and Senator Bail were stood a few feet away from her. "Anakin Skywalker killed Count Dooku and rescued the chancellor."

"Good, very good" Yoda replied. "What of Kenobi?"

"He was unconscious master, Skywalker saved him as well"

"Very brave, that young knight is" Yoda said smiling. He turned to face Padmé and his smile widened slightly. "Ah Knight Padmé"

"Hello Master Yoda" She said with a bow.

"Glad to here of their return are you?" He never made that much sense but Padmé seemed to understand him.

"Yes master I am very happy" She looked at Bail who was staring at her intently. "Hello Senator"

"Ah Padmé no need for formalities, call me Bail" She smiled.

"Hello Bail"

"Hello Padmé" She giggled and looked away. She hated how how made her feel. She felt dirty under his stare. Like there was something so bad it caught his attention.

"Master so you know when they will be back?"

"Be patient young one" He said calmly, he pointed to the sky. She followed his finger and saw Obi-Wan 's shuttle flying in.

"Oh" Bail was still staring at her. She began to feel uneasy. It didn't take less than five minutes for the shuttle to land on the platform. A few moments later three figures exited the ship. She walked over to her husband who was running towards her. He embraced Padmé tightly and kissed her face.

"I've missed you Padmé" His voice was filled with emotions she couldn't return.

"And I you" She replied flatly.

"I have waited so long to have you in my arms again"

"How was the mission?"

"Same old" She knitted her eyebrows and tilted her head upwards. "We won" She nodded and lowered her head again.

"I really missed you"

"You said that" She said coldly, he was too happy to notice her off attitude. He chuckled.

"Well I missed you a lot" She laughed a little. He pulled back, kissed her head and with Anakin Skywalker stood at his side.

"Master I am going to escort the chancellor inside." Padmé looked at the young man. She seemed captivated in his handsome face. She hadn't really seen him this close up. Anakin was no different he was staring attentively at her. But when he did it, it didn't bother her, she felt somewhat attractive something Obi-Wan never made her feel like.

"Hello Padmé" She looked at Anakin's side to see the Chancellor smiling at her.

"Hello Chancellor" He and Padmé had a close relationship. "Have fun?" She asked sarcastically.

"Most fun of my life" Padmé laughed and they shared a brief hug. Obi-Wan elbowed her in the ribs, she winced a little bit and scowled at him.

"You're been to informal" He whispered. She rolled her eyes. Was he her husband or master?

"I'm glad your okay Chancellor" She said turning serious again.

"Please call me Palpatine."

"I am afraid I cannot do that chancellor" Palpatine and Anakin knitted their eyebrows. Padmé quickly and un-noticeably admired Anakin's face.

"Why not my old friend?" She turned and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Apparently it would be to INFORMAL TO TALK TO MY FRIENDS" She screamed in Obi-Wan's ear. He flinched. "Excuse me chancellor, Anakin" She said bowing. They bowed back and she stormed off.

"Your in trouble" Anakin teased, chuckling to himself.

"I gathered that Anakin" He said sternly. Obi-Wan looked after Padmé and wondered if he should go after her. She ran into a droid and used the force to throw it out of her way. He decided not to.

"Chicken" He heard his old padawan mock.

"Shut it" He warned him. Anakin laughed and walked inside with the Chancellor, leaving Obi-Wan on the platform all alone.

**Well there is chapter one. Lol short I know, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, it is much appreciated. Thank you :D**

**xoxLove-Againxox **


	2. Certain of something

**Here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**.x. Certain of something .x.**

Padmé stormed into her apartment and sighed. The door closed with a loud thud. The room felt as if it was shaking but she assumed it was because she was mad. She was just imagining things. She turned to calm down but she only could for a minute. He had shown her up in front of her old friend. It was so humiliating. In anger she picked up their wedding picture and threw it across the room. The frame broke and the glass cracked down the middle, just missing the projector inside. It was spilt in the middle of the two.

"_Maybe it's a sign" _She said to herself. In the holopic she had a huge smile on her face. Her eyes were glistening in happiness. She loved the man next to her, he embraced her and kissed the side of her head. At that very moment as she looked upon lost memories she came to a conclusion. _"It will never be the same again I just don't …"_ Interrupted from her thoughts, she sighed as Obi-Wan walked through the door.

"Padmé" He shouted. Padmé felt like ripping her hair out. He was driving her crazy. He didn't mean to and didn't even know he was. Some part of her felt sorry for him. She was treating him badly because of how she felt. _"Oh Obi-Wan I am sorry but I just don't..." _But yet again she was interrupted."PADMÉ"

"In here" She said tempted to whisper it, so he wouldn't hear her. Padmé wanted him to just leave her alone. He walked in and ran his fingers through his hair. He was out of breath from running after her. For a woman with shorter legs than his, she couldn't half walk faster than him. He looked at her, anger was radiating from her body. He wanted to smile and make her happy but he was beginning to doubt he could do that anymore.

"Oh Padmé I am so sorry" He apologized breathlessly. She scoffed and faced away from him. "It was out of order."

"Yeah it was" She faced him with anger building in her. "I was so embarrassed"

"I know" He was sure in her anger he saw her eyes flash yellow. This took him back a bit. He wife was changing from the girl she used to be. She used to be so quiet and conservative. But now she wasn't the same, she was louder and more open minded.

"No you don't, you never will do. You don't think of me as your wife, most of the time I am just a padawan or a youngling." Obi-Wan felt as if he had just been stabbed through the heart. That really hurt. How could she say that? He loved her more than anything.

"I don't…" He tried to tell her but she was been unreasonable.

"Well I have news for you. I am not a padawan and I am not a child" The venom was seeping from her words. It coursed through her body as she looked at him.

"I never said you were Padmé" He was trying so hard to reason with her but not achieving much.

"You don't have to say it" He knitted his eyebrows. "Its all about the way you act." What was he acting like? He really didn't know. She was making no sense to him at all.

"Well it wasn't my intention"

"Of course it wasn't" She said sarcastically.

"I swear to you it wasn't" She sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Maybe we made a mistake" She rested her head on her hand and sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Marrying one an other" She said softly. Breaking this to him was hard enough she didn't need to be nasty about it. "We are not right for each other"

"Don't ever say that Padmé" He kneeled and took her small hands in his. "I love you"

"I know you do" She wasn't going to say it back to him. "But you know I am right"

"We can make this work sweetheart" She felt uneasy around him now. The conclusion she had reached made her feel bare around him. She used to want him to hold her hands and kiss her face. Now she wouldn't know how she would react if he kissed her passionately. "Please say you will try" She guessed maybe all she needed was time. Maybe she would come around.

"I will" He leaned into kiss her but she moved away. "I'm not ready for that now" He nodded but was left in disappointment. She saw the look on his face. "I know we haven't seen each other in a long time Obi-Wan but I need to feel a bit more comfortable"

"I make you feel uncomfortable?" He asked with hurt over flowing him. She looked away, the pained look in his eyes tore through her.

"Yes" She admitted in a whisper.

"Why?"

"I wish I knew" She stood and walked to the balcony. The cold wind hit her face in an unforgiving bitterness. She could see in all different apartments. In the one on the left lived her best friend Siri. Siri was great she was always there when Padmé needed her, and now she needed her comfort more than ever before. Then on the right lived Obi-Wan's old master Qui-Gon. He was a great master and an amazing person to talk to when you were lonely. Then across the road there were more Jedi apartments. You could see the people clearly in the windows since it wasn't that far away. In the room bang across from them lived the famous Anakin Skywalker. Its weird she had lived across from him all these years. He was her husband's old padawan, best friend and yet she had only seen him face to face today. She mused to herself. Obi-Wan stepped out on the balcony with a cup of coffee in his hand. He offered it to Padmé who took it and drank slow sips. "Thank you" She said softly.

"You're welcome." Obi-Wan followed her gaze to his padawan's room. Sure enough on the balcony was Anakin, topless. Padmé could see easily across to the other apartments. He waved across to the two, who waved back. Padmé smiled brightly as he did. The muscles on his arm flexed as he waved. She was sure at any minute she might start to drool.

"EVERYTHING SORTED YOU TWO?" The young Jedi shouted across the sky.

"NO" Obi-Wan shouted back. Both Padmé and Anakin heard the pain in his voice. It hurt her the most.

"OH" Obi-Wan and Padmé laughed at the fact he had shouted that across.

"He's a laugh and a half on missions" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"I bet he is" Padmé answered. Obi-Wan was glad they were talking in a quieter and nicer tone. Padmé was just glad she didn't have to raise her voice at him anymore. Her throat was beginning to hurt and the conversation was getting awkward.

"He doesn't listen though"

"Everyone says he is arrogant" She said watching Anakin carefully. He was stretching giving Padmé a great view of his six pack.

"He is and he likes to take the mick out of me" Padmé smiled.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME" Anakin shouted. Padmé laughed.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" She shouted to him.

"I KNOW WHAT HE IS LIKE MI'LADY" Padmé blushed at the name.

"See what I mean" She nodded. Both of her hands were rested on the balcony. Obi-Wan took his chance and rested on of his hands on hers. She didn't move but he still didn't push his luck. They watched as Anakin waved them off and went back inside. Padmé withdrew her hand from underneath his and sauntered back into the living room. Obi-Wan followed her carefully. She put the cup on the table and grabbed her cloak from the back of the seat.

"I am going out"

"Where?" He asked anxiously.

"To get something to eat"

"I'll make us something" He offered, but nothing could make Padmé stay in this flat any longer.

"I need to be alone awhile" She turned away from him and walked towards the door when she got there he stopped her.

"What was five months not long enough for you?" She turned to face him and scowled.

"Not long enough" She turned on her heel and slammed the door shut. Obi-Wan sat down and buried his head in his hands, feeling miserable.

"Welcome home Obi-Wan" He said to himself before retrieving the last remaining bottle of Nabooian wine from the cupboard.

Padmé leaned against the door and took a deep breath. She took a few seconds to compose her self then went down to the cafeteria. She was convinced now more than ever. She had to face the truth.

She just didn't love him anymore.

**I hope you liked this. I am not too keen on it but it means there is a lot more anime mush to come lol. I feel a bit sorry for Obi-Wan really lol. Please review :D**

**xoxLove-Againxox**


	3. Meeting Anakin Skywalker

**In this chapter Padmé and Anakin bond but maybe a bit too much! Nah they couldn't bond to much, they meant for one another. **

**.x. Meeting Anakin Skywalker .x.**

Her own revelation was like a breath of fresh air. She felt some what free. She had no idea what she was going to do now. She knew she didn't love him, but how was she going to leave him?_ "Maybe I could leave while he's sleeps. Nah too cowardly. I could just tell him. I don't love you anymore. It should be simple enough" _The images of his grief stricken face flooded her mind. She gulped and shook her head.

"It could be harder than I think" She said to herself before colliding into another body. They both fell flat on their backs and landed with a thud. Padmé slowly rose rubbing the tender area on her head. "Ahh." She looked in front of her to see a young man laid before her, his hand covering his face. "I am so sorry, are you okay?" She kneeled next to him and pulled his hand away only to reveal a laughing Anakin Skywalker. When he stopped laughing their eyes met. Blue melting into brown. Absentmindedly she reached her hand up and caressed his face. Half expecting him to push her hand away she was astonished when he nuzzled her palm. "Are you okay?" She asked again in a soft voice. Padmé looked at him intently. When she realised what she was doing she pulled her hand away making him chuckle slightly at her.

"I am now" He said. She smiled and help him to his feet. "You should watch where you're going" Anakin said in a serious tone. She wasn't sure if he was been genuine or not until he flashed a grin. She smiled widely at him.

"So should you" She teased back.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker" He said extending a hand.

"Padmé" She said shaking his firm grip.

"Not using you last name anymore?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Personal reasons" She said wanting to avoid the subject.

"Oh" Was all he offered. "Where we you going?"

"For something to eat, but I am not sure if my stomach can handle the trash they serve here" Anakin laughed. "Where are you going?"

"Same, stomach rumbling" Their laughs chorused together.

"You wanna join me?" She asked hopefully. Padmé didn't know why she was hopeful she just was. Anakin smiled at her warmly.

"Sure" He said softly.

"But not here" They both laughed and left the temple into the streets.

"Where to then?"

"Dex's" The walked through the crowded streets people pushing and shoving to get to their destination.

"Maybe you could get us a free dinner" She giggled and nodded.

"Maybe" They felt as though they were the only two people on the street going in that direction. Anakin kept falling behind a bit and decided to take her hand to stop them separating. She looked down at their entwined fingers. His touch was warm and welcoming. Her heart was fluttering deep within her chest. She looked up at his handsome face.

"Its so we don't get separated" He explained. She smiled.

"Oh okay then" She squeezed his hand and pulled him through the crowds. When they got to Dex's diner Padmé pulled her hand away. She smiled when he held the door open for her.

"Why thank you" She said playfully. He laughed and followed her in. They both walked over to the counter, past the people gathered around the door way. _"Courasant is becoming more of a zoo" _She thought to herself. Padmé sat on one of the high, red stools next to the side. Anakin took the seat on her right. They looked at each other trying to deny there eyes to meet. Neither knew what the attraction to one an other was but they didn't seemed prepared to give up the feeling.

"Padmé" She heard some one shout. She rolled her eyes and faced forward. Instead of coming meeting eye contact with Dex she was greeted with a person she hadn't seen in years.

"Sabé?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yeah it's me"

"I haven't seen you in ages" Sabé leaned across the counter and embraced her friend tightly.

"I've missed you"

"And I you, its been too long" Padmé pulled back and smiled. "How have you been?"

"Not too good, this is my third job this month" Padmé raised her eyebrow and smiled. "What about you?"

"Tired, a lot of missions. I got back from a six month mission in the outer rims about three days ago"

"Whoa" Sabé said amazed at how some one could be away that long.

"Really?" She heard Anakin ask. She turned to him and nodded. "I was on that mission for about four months."

"Really?"

"Yeah then I got sent to Kamino with master Kenobi"

"I never saw you" He smiled and looked down.

"I am mysterious" He boasted. _"And handsome" _Padmé mentally added on. Sabé's next comment could have proved she was able to use the force.

"So who is this handsome young man?" She batted her eyelashes at Anakin. He smile politely at her. Padmé didn't know why but she felt a pang of jealous tumbled through her. She had no reason to be jealous, she knew that, but she couldn't help it.

"Anakin Skywalker" She introduced him. Sabé smiled and winked at him. He chuckled and looked back at Padmé. He didn't know what it was about her but he felt drawn to her beauty.

"Nice to meet you" She said holding out her hand which Anakin took. Sabé looked back at Padmé and remember something. "So where is your boyfriend Padmé?"

"Who?" Padmé asked almost oblivious to the world around her.

"What was him name now?" Padmé shrugged leaving Sabé to search her mind for the answer. "He said it a minute ago" Sabé said pointing at Anakin. Padmé sighed and awaited her answer. "Obi-Wan Kenobi" Now it was his turn to be jealous.

"He's at home"

"Hmm" She nodded. "So when did he move in with you?"

"When we got married" Padmé told her as if it was obvious.

"Married?" Padmé then realised she hadn't seen Sabé in that long she didn't know about her marriage.

"Yeah"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks Sab's" She smiled warmly at her friend. "So ermm what table we on?" Padmé asked as politely as she could. Anakin felt relief as they moved on from that conversation.

"Oh yeah, sorry, you are on table 8 hun"

"Thanks Sabé nice talking to you"

"You too Pad" Padmé and Anakin got up from the counter then made their way to the table. She sat down so she was facing away from Sabé and her intense eyes.

"Who is she?" He asked as he sat down. He placed both his hands on the table in front of him clasped together.

"An old friend" She added as she stared out the window.

"She seems nice" Anakin snatched the menu from the table and scanned it. He pulled his eyes away.

"She is. Well from what I remember" He smiled and looked at the menu.

"What are you having?" He asked as his eyes searched through the list of edibles. She pointed to the laminate datapad in his hands suggesting that she couldn't see the only menu on the table. "You could have just said" He pointed out. She smiled as he leaned across the table and made it so they could both see. She ran her finger over them and stopped at the one she wanted.

"A shaak burger, fries and a coke"

"Yeah I'll have that" He closed down the menu and put it back on the rack. He laughed a little bit breaking the silence.

"What's so funny?" She said giggling a bit.

"Well we haven't known each other that long, but we act as if we have known each other years" She smiled and meet his gaze. Anakin began to feel a bit uncomfortable he looked away to look at anything apart from the dark brown eyes that had captured his heart. Padmé on the other hand seemed to enjoy it.

After eating their meals Padmé and Anakin decided to take a walk. They got to Courasant's city square. There was a huge water feature in the middle and loads of marble benches and tables surrounding it. Deciding this is the place to stop they sat opposite each other as they drank the remainder of their cola's. Padmé let out a deep sigh. Without warning a couple of tears escaped her eyes and fell down her cheek. These didn't go unnoticed by Anakin.

"Are you okay Padmé?" Her name rolled so smoothly from his lips. She wipe the few tears and nodded.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine" She looked at his blue eyes and melted. His face was filled with concern; concern for her.

"I am fine really" He didn't look reassured. She placed her hand over his and rubbed it softly with her thumb. "I'm okay" He pulled his hand from underneath hers and wrapped them around hers entwining there fingers.

"I know we have only known each other about a standard hour but you can tell me if you are upset" She smiled and looked down at the table. She sighed and gave into defeat; something Padmé didn't do that often.

"Promise not to tell" He smiled and nodded.

"Jedi honour" She laughed and her features became serious again.

"Its just,….. you saw what happened between me and Obi-Wan on the docking station didn't you" He nodded. "Well the last few months I think I have …. I can't believe I am saying this" She looked down again and wiped the fresh tears. "I have just fell completely out of love with him" Anakin looked at her, a mix of sympathy and shock on his face. But yet he had a feeling of happiness flow through him.

"Have you told him?" Her head snapped up. Her normally warm eyes were cold.

"NO" She answered immediately. "You wont tell him will you" Her voice held a pleading and desperate tone.

"I should" He paused. Padmé's heart was beating wildly. "But I wont" She let out a sign of relief.

"Thank you" She started to cry a little bit.

"Hey" Anakin rose from his seat so he could sit next to Padmé. When he was bang next to her Anakin eloped her in a hug. She turned her head and cried against his chest. "Shhhh" He stoked her hair and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "It's okay Padmé" She lifted her head and looked at him. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have fell apart like that" She wiped her tears away and composed herself. "But thank you all the same" He rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"No problem" He looked down at his watch and sighed. "I better get going" He told her with a hint of discontent in his voice.

"Yeah so had I Obi-Wan will be wondering where I got to" She said smiling. She stood up and turned to walk off but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Be happy Padmé" She looked at him and then took him in her embrace.

"You too" She kissed his cheek and pulled away. He was smiling brightly on the inside. "We shall have to meet up some time"

"Yeah definitely" Anakin said with a huge smile. Padmé could tell he wanted to see more of her and she knew she wanted to see more of him.

"Well you know where I live" He laughed and nodded.

"I do" He shuffled his feet before raising his head to look at her. "Could I … ermm.. could I have you number?" She smiled.

"Have you got something I can write it on?" He pulled his com link out his pocket and opened up his menu databank.

"Here you go" He handed it over and she quickly added her number on.

"My email is also on there" He smiled and took it back, placing it back under the folds of his dark robe.

"Thanks" Padmé nodded and turned away.

"Goodbye Anakin" She shouted back with a slightly cheerful tone.

"Goodbye Padmé" Anakin shouted after her as she walk off. _"Maybe something could happen. She doesn't love him. She will leave him soon" _Anakin looked at her and smiled. He had never met anyone like her before. He didn't know how to describe how he felt about Padmé. But he wasn't going to let her go. Not for anyone; not even his master.

As Padmé made her way back to her apartment she couldn't think of anything else except Anakin. It was like he was burnt into her mind. Her stomach was in knots and she felt stupid for crying on him like that. She knew he didn't really mind but it was still embarrassing. _"Maybe something could happen. I like him, he likes me" _She smiled and imagined herself with him. For the first time in months Padmé had a smile on her face that wasn't going to move of her features.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't lol. Please review :D I have changed most of the mistakes I found, so I hope it makes a bit more sense : lol. **

**Preview for next chapter – Set five weeks later!**

_Padmé awoke with a gasp. _

_Looking around the room she recognized it not to be hers. _

_Her heart was beating fast "Where am I?" She couldn't remember that much. _

_It wasn't until she felt something move against her side that she saw…_

**Can you guess who it is? I bet you can lol :D**

**xoxLove-Againxox**


	4. Comforting

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :D**

**.x. Comforting .x.**

It had been five weeks since Anakin and Padmé met. They both praised the day they met. Every chance they got, they were together. Padmé felt bad for ignoring Obi-Wan but she couldn't help it. The feelings she had for him decreased everyday. She felt her love for him had draining away. Yet it hadn't really drained away. It was being passed on, to Anakin. The mention of his name and Padmé smiled.

"So I was thinking maybe we should re-decorate." Obi-Wan said as he came and sat next to her on the balcony wrapping a blanket around her exposed shoulders. It was a cold night on Courasant. She had been sat there looking at Anakin's apartment for a good two hours. She wished she was over there. Occasionally she saw him walk pass the window, her heart kept skipping beats when he went did.

"Decorate what?" She asked him a soft voice. She decided she should not let him know just yet. She had no idea what was holding her back.

"Our bedroom" He said kissing her cheek softly. She smiled sincerely and nodded.

"Okay" She said. He smiled warmly at her. His loving eyes burning into her. Padmé shuddered inside at his stare. "What do you want to do?"

"We need to paint and border it all" She didn't really see what was wrong with it now but if its something he could do then why not.

"Hmm, okay what colour?" He raised his eye brow questionably at her. "What?"

"Your been very co-operative" He pointed out. She smirked and looked away.

"I can be un-co-operative" She said challengingly. He laughed and shook his head.

"No its okay. I like you obliging" She smiled and looked back across the road. She could see Anakin dashing backwards and forwards as if he was distressed. _"What's up with him?" _She asked herself. "I was thinking maybe blue"

"Blue?" Her mind had left her for a minute there. "Yeah blue would be nice"

"Glad you approve milady" Padmé remained unaffected by the nickname. But when Anakin said it in a teasing manner she felt her insides jump with joy. She just had to force a smile and hope Obi-Wan didn't notice the difference. Luckily he didn't.

"So when do you want to start?" She asked him trying to pull her thoughts from her husbands padawan.

"Soon maybe tomorrow"

"That early" She didn't expect him to want to get it done that quick. What he was really doing was trying to get them to spend some time together. She had been very distant and this didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Yep" He smiled and stood up. "I am going to make a drink do you want one?" She looked back up at him and smiled. She liked it this way. It was as though there was no romantic attachment just friendship. That's what she wanted.

"Yes please"

"What?"

"Coffee" She said knowing she had a lot of reports to fill out. Her last mission required a lot of her attention and a lot of people died. But she didn't see why she had to fill it all out.

"Oh yeah long night tonight" He smiled and walked into the kitchen. She smiled and shook her head letting her soft, chocolate curls hit her face. She sat there in silence for a few minutes until she felt her com link vibrate on her belt. She pulled it off and looked at it recognizing the number as Anakin's. She smiled and answered it instantly.

"Hey Ani" She said gleaming.

"Padmé" He had been crying this much she knew. "I….I need…" He broke down and began to cry.

"Anakin what's up?"

"Can you come over?" His image was small and blue but she could still see his tall, lean frame was shaking. She could say no to him. "I really need to talk to you"

"Sure I'll be there in ten standard minutes" He nodded and let a small smile spread on his lips.

"Thank you" She nodded and smiled at him.

"Its not a problem. Bye Ani"

"Bye Pad" They both dropped the link at the same time. Padmé ran into her room and changed into some more decent clothes than her night gown. When she was pulling a blouse on Obi-Wan came in the room with two mugs.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a low voice.

"I need to go out Obi-Wan. I'm sorry" She walked towards him when she had her small jacket on. "I don't know how long I will be. Don't wait up for me" He nodded and placed a small kiss on her lips. She tensed a little bit.

"We will have to decided on the colour tomorrow."

"Okay then bye" She said as she headed for the door.

"Bye" Was the last thing she heard before the door slammed closed behind her. She ran down the corridor and took the stairs as they would be a lot quicker than the elevator. There wasn't that many Jedi at this time. It was about eleven and most were in their rooms resting for the busy days ahead of them. The streets weren't that full either. She ran across the street and into the next building. This time she took the elevator to catch her breath. It seemed to be taking ages. Padmé wanted to get there as quick as she could. When it stopped on Anakin's floor she dashed into the corridor and to his door. She took a moment to compose herself and knocked loudly. It didn't take a minute until Anakin answered the door. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. His left hand was bloody from were he must have punched something in his anger.

"Padmé" He said. He looked as if he was about to fall over at any minute. She held him closely in her tight embrace.

"What happened Anakin?" Her answer was a harsh sob against the crook of her neck. "Come on" She led him to his bedroom and sat him down. She kneeled into front of him and held his hand. The cut was deep and nasty but nothing Anakin couldn't handle. "Stay here" Padmé put her jacket over the back of a chair and went into his fresher to get some bacta wipes and bandages from the cabinet. Then in the corner of her eye she saw some misplaced tiles, scattered across the floor. She turned to see a chunk of the shower tiling on the floor.

"I was upset" The voice made her spin round quick.

"You scared me then" She said placing a hand over her chest. He looked down as if he was ashamed and sighed.

"I'm sorry" She walked to him and lifted his chin.

"Don't be" She caressed his cheek and lead him back to his bed. "Sit" He obeyed and sat on the edge. She kneeled and ripped open the bacta wipe. "This will sting" He nodded and gritted his teeth. She took the wipe and dabbed it over the throbbing wound. He hissed in pain. When the blood was cleaned up she wrapped the bandage around his knuckles tightly. "Better?"

"Yes" He said softly. She smiled. Anakin looked as if he was going to cry again. He helped Padmé to a standing position and hugged her resting his head on her flat stomach.

"What's happened Anakin?" She said as she ran her hands through his padawan cut, sandy blonde hair.

"My mother ……" He paused and took a breath trying to calm his self down. "She has been killed Pad" Padmé gasped and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Anakin" She kissed his head and cried for him softly. "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" He said repeating her. She laughed a little and went back to comforting him. He was shaking. He hated feeling like this; weak. But he loved his mother so much and could believe she had gone.

"It was Tusken raiders." He signed and tightened his grip on her. "I could have saved her Padmé. I could have been there and protected her against them… them animals."

"How Anakin? Your not all powerful" His head shot up. His eyes were dark and empty.

"Well I should be. I should have been there. I could have stopped them. I should …. I should never have left her all those years ago"

Padmé kneeled to his level and took his head in her hands. His eyes met hers and he felt as though he had fallen into them.

"Its not your fault Anakin." She said firmly. "She knew you loved her and I believe that's all she wanted" He looked down. "Shmi wanted this for you. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself Ani."

"My mother used to call me that" He said in a cold tone.

"Oh I'm sorry" She looked down at the floor feeling guilty.

"Its okay it sound right when you say it" He looked at her and caught the glimpse in her eyes. She quietly gulped and looked away. "Look at me Padmé"

"I don't want to" She said timidly.

"Why not?" He asked. His voice was huskier and more seductive than before.

"I just don't" She didn't want to fall into those eyes and lose her self.

"Your scared of what will happen. Don't be Padmé. I don't want you to feel like that with me" She reluctantly meet his gaze. Again his eyes were a dazzling blue colour, filled with warmth and understanding. He was leaning towards her. She swallowed hard and leaned in to meet his lips.

"I'm not scared of you Anakin" She said before their lips crashed into each others. The kiss was full of passion. She raised her arms and wrapped them securely round his neck. Anakin raised from his sitting position taking Padmé with him. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist before lowering them onto the bed. When they pulled away his body was hovering over hers. She looked at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Padmé thank you"

"Anytime" She said as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a another kiss. She moaned his name as he kissed her neck and along her jaw line. She tugged on his tunic trying to make it clear to him she wanted it to be gone. He smiled against her skin, pulled away and raised her arms so that she could get it off with ease. When his bare chest was revealed to her she ran her hands down it. His muscles was defined and broad.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a teasing tone. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes" She said smiling. Padmé leaned down, kissed his neck and along his chest. He moaned slightly into her ear spurring her on more. She smiled and their lips met again. Both losing each other in the passion. That carried on through out the night.

**.x. About three in the morning .x.**

Padmé awoke with a gasp. Looking around the room she recognized it not to be hers. Her heart was beating fast _"Where am I?" _She couldn't remember that much. It wasn't until she felt something move against her side that she saw Anakin moving beside her. She smiled to herself as the memories of the hours before flooded into her head. But she couldn't help but feel guilty. For two reasons mainly.

She had only gone over to comfort him about his mother and

She was still a married woman, whether she loved his husband or not.

She turned to her side and watched his chest raise up and down. A smirk fell across her face. He was so content in his sleep. Not a worry in the world. With the knots forming in her stomach she rose from the bed and wrapped Anakin's robe around her trembling frame. She walked out of his room as quietly as she could and went to stand at his balcony door.

"What have I done?" She asked herself. Padmé looked across the road and looked at her apartment. All the lights were turned off and the door was shut. Making it pretty obvious that her husband was now asleep. Image of her and Obi-Wan filled her head. She frowned and then thought of her and Anakin. All the times he made her smile when she was upset. He calmed her down when she was angry. Going out to Dex's to escape the Temples cafeteria. Then this night. She smiled. Sometimes Padmé wished she could feel like this with Obi-Wan but she couldn't. She now realised who see wanted the most and it was not her husband.

"Hey what are you doing?" She heard the voice of her desire ask.

"I was just thinking" Padmé said softly. She turned around to see Anakin come towards her with his sleep pants on and his chest exposed. She looked up at him and excepted his embrace. His rubbed the small of her back and kissed her head.

"About?" Her left hand was hooked around his arm while her right hand was on the nape of his neck playing with the hair there.

"Me mostly" She said. Anakin laughed.

"I didn't know you were vain" She giggled and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm not I was thinking of you as well"

"And what conclusion did you come up with?"

"I enjoyed this night" Padmé smiled at him and received one back. "How are you feeling?" He knew she was referring to his mother. She blushed a bit realising it was a stupid question.

"A bit better I guess, it still hurts though." He bit his lip, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "It hurts a lot"

"It will do for a long time Ani but I will always be here for you, I promise"

"I know you will" He grinned against her head.

"Good" She said softly as she placed a small chaste kiss on his soft lips. When they broke apart they rested their fore heads on one another's.

"Come back to bed?" He asked against her mouth. She nodded and followed him back into the bedroom.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" She asked with a giggle. He laughed and went into his wardrobe. He handed her a white long sleeve shirt with buttons. She slipped it on and kissed him softly. "Thanks"

"It's okay" He laid down under the thick covers and patted the empty space next to him. She eagerly climbed in next to him and snuggled into his frame. They were perfect for each other, they both knew it.

"So is this how its going to be?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" His eye brows knitted together. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sneaking around behind his back to be together."

"Until you tell him that's how it will have to be." He looked into her eyes and saw worry. "Can you live like that?"

"Yes" She nodded. "To be with you, yes" He smiled and kissed her head. "Can you?"

"You're worth it" He said. Her heart was swelling he had so much care, love and emotion in him, she was extremely happy he was giving it to her.

"Good night angel"

"What did you call me?"

"Angel; they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe from Ilego. I think its Ilego" He said smiling.

"Goodnight Ani" She kissed him once more and went to sleep in his arms. Both feeling loved and content.

**Hope u liked it. Please review :D**

**xoxLove-Againxox**


	5. Seeing a lot of you

**I want to thank (in alphabetical order) …. **

**christineskywalker735746**

**Dark Angel of Pain**

**DelilahDeanSkywalker**

**Gater101**

**juliskywalker**

**Obsessed Jedi Master**

**Padme Amaidala N. Skywalker**

**Vaders Lady 07**

**Xxsilent-soulxX**

**For all the reviews :D**

**.x. Seeing a lot of you .x.**

Padmé was in Anakin's bathroom sorting out her appearance. The happiness she had experience was short lived. When she thought of going back to Obi-Wan it made Padmé miserable. Images of his reaction if he ever found out what her and his padawan had been up to, were spinning round and round her head, making her dizzy. There was a tight knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Padmé?" She heard Anakin shout. His voice made her smile. When she had left him to go in the bathroom he was still asleep.

"Yeah?" She finished with her hair and walked towards the door.

"Where are you?" He shouted. She smiled before opening the door separating them and walked through.

"I'm here" She said sitting by his side on the bed. He sat up and stretched giving Padmé a fair view of his muscular stomach. The satisfied look on her face wasn't going to go anywhere at that particular moment.

"I'm glad you enjoy this" He said rubbing his abs. She smiled and pushed his hand out the way. Quickly replacing it with hers.

"Much better"

"It is" He said closing his eyes at her soft touch. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I better go home" She said quietly after a few minutes. He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"I knew you would have to go sooner or later" He said solemnly. She frowned a little.

"Can I come over again?" He smiled and whipped her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"I wouldn't say no milady" He kissed her again and released her from his strong, comforting embrace. "I will be seeing a lot of you" He winked at her, making her giggle.

"And I you my sexy Jedi" She said giving him a slow passionate kiss. When they broke she rose from the bed, grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

"Wait Padmé" She turned to see Anakin fumbling through his trouser pocket, searching for something. When he found what he was looking for he pulled his clenched fist out his pocket. "Here" She walked over to him. He smiled and opened his hand.

"A key?" She said pulling it from his palm.

"A spare key. To this apartment, for you" He held her hand and walked her to the door. They shared a quick kiss and she was gone.

Padmé walked quickly out of the building and on to the street. She stopped at the door and smiled to herself. The road was busier than the night before just as she thought it would. Padmé easily crossed over dodging the speeders. Slowly she entered the other building across from where she had spent the night. Looking back, she desperately wanted to go back to him. Giving up her hopeful wishing she turned back and carried on to her apartment. The elevator seemed to go a lot quicker than it had the previous night. When she reached her room she stood at the door.

"Why am I back here?" She asked herself quietly. "I want to be with him" She closed her eyes then opened the door. Obi-Wan was no where in sight. She took a deep breath then went into the kitchen. The cupboard was slightly open as it always was. The magnets would attach properly, so the door would never close. She opened it even more and grabbed her favourite purple and pink striped mug. When the kettle was nearly boiled she smoothly poured the hot water into the mug.

"You've been gone all night" She heard Obi-Wan say behind her.

"I know" She said coolly. She walked out of the kitchen and onto the balcony. Across the road she could see Anakin stood waving at her. She waved back, even thought she couldn't see his features properly, she knew he would be winking at her.

"Where have you been?" Padmé clenched her jaw as Obi-Wan walked behind her; questioning her. She had to think of a good excuse but her reason was literally looking at her in the face.

"Sabé was upset, boyfriend problems. I had to go and comfort her" She explained calmly. Obi-Wan didn't seem to fall for the lie as she had hoped he would.

"Oh really?" He asked in a questioning, harsh tone. Padmé turned and faced him with a stern look on her face.

"Yes really" She said with an icy manner in her voice.

"And that took you all night" If looks could kill, he wouldn't be standing. _"No what took me all night was I was enjoying your padawan, THAT'S WHAT TOOK ME ALL NIGHT" _She added mentally.

"Yes" She said as calmly as she could. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "No not a problem at all"

"Good" She turned back to see Anakin looking at her.

"_Are you okay Padmé?" _He asked her through the force.

"_NO, he is driving me mad. Ani, I want to be with you."_

"_Insatiable" _Padmé had to try and suppress a laugh as not to make Obi-Wan suspicious.

"_I didn't mean that Ani" _

"_I know angel"_ She smiled softly. _"When can you next come over?"_

"_I have only just left Anakin" _

"_I know but I need to be near you Padmé"_

"_Well I was just going to the paint shop."_

"_Why the paint shop?" _She had to laugh at him, he could be so dense at times. But it was one of the reasons she loved him. _Love? _She couldn't believe she had just thought that. She just hoped he hadn't heard her. Not yet anyway.

"_Decorating, you can come with me if you want"_

"_Sure meet you in half an hour?" _She loved how he wanted to be near her.

"_Yeah, see you then sweetie" _

"_Bye angel" _

She turned her attention back to Obi-Wan who was looking at Anakin. Padmé gulped quietly and followed his gaze.

"What's up with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's like a lost dog" Padmé pressed her lips together tightly to stop herself screaming at him. "And I think he might be gay" Padmé was ready to attack Obi-Wan for the insults towards Anakin.

"I don't think he is"

"Then why does he keep staring over here then Padmé?" She was ready to tell him, he was her lover and was looking at her, but bit her tongue and kept it shut.

"Well he is a good friend of mine you know"

"Oh yeah since when?"

"Five weeks ago" Obi-Wan added the dates up in his head and realised that's when he started shouting and staring across. Padmé and Obi-Wan sat in silence for about twenty minutes. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I better get going"

"Now where are you going?"

"To get some paint, have you got a problem with that?" She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"I might have"

"WELL SORT IT OUT THEN" She shouted at him.

"I WILL I'LL GO WITH YOU" He screamed back. Padmé's heart stopped, he would ruin the time Anakin and Padmé had together. Which she knew wouldn't be that much, so she decided every opportunity she would get from then on, she would take it.

"I don't want you too" She said calmly. Holding her breath she hoped he would just accept that.

"Why not?" The hurt in his eyes really got to Padmé.

"I just want to be alone for a while." He looked at her then sighed.

"If that's what you want I can't stop you" She nodded and mouthed a quick thank you before turning and walking towards the door. "What's happening to us Padmé?" She stopped dead in her tracks but refused o turn back to face him.

"I don't know" She admitted then left the house. The temple was crowded, Padmé pushed her way through. It was difficult since her head was all over the place. She was having problems thinking straight. She saw her two friends Siri and Qui-Gon walking towards her.

"Hi guys" She greeted them.

"Hey Padmé" Siri said giving her friend a hug.

"Where are you off to?" Qui-Gon asked with his famous smile on his face.

"Paint shop, redecorating" Padmé informed him. He nodded in understandment.

"Well we don't want to keep you" He said.

"No we don't see you Padmé"

"Bye you two" She said watching them walk away. When she got outside the temple she could sense Anakin waiting around a corner for her as not to attract attention. A smile brought it was on to her face instantly as she felt his presence and she knew from then on that every time she felt him near that is how she would be. She slowly walked around the corner. What she saw knocked the smile away and a frown was brought on her face.

**Hmm so what has upset our Padmé?**

**Find out next time ! **

**Please leave a comment its only polite lol. **

**xoxLove-Againxox**


	6. seeing a lot of you part 2

**Thanks for all the reviews :**

**Now to find out who was upsetting Padmé lol.**

**.x. Seeing a lot of you part 2 .x. **

Padmé looked at where her love was, only to see him been harassed by Sabé. She clenched her jaw, watching Sabé push up against him, caressing his face made her blood boil. What annoyed her the most was it seemed Anakin was making no attempt to stop her. Deciding whether to go over or to walk away was a tough decision from Padmé.

Anakin seemed to have noticed that she was near as he began looking around. While he looked Padmé hid herself and covered her force signature. When she did that Anakin looked back at the woman hanging from his neck. Padmé watched carefully as he tried to pull her hands away from his neck. This made her cling on tighter. Padmé watched with disgust as Sabé leaned up and snook a kiss on Anakin's lips. No matter how he tried to break the kiss, Sabé was not letting go.

Within a few minutes, Padmé had had enough. She pulled out of her hiding place and walked away, making sure she was in their line of sight. Anakin was the first to see her and smiled to himself.

"Will you get off me" He said sternly to her. Sabé pouted her lip.

"Aww why?" He sighed heavily, turning his direction to the retreating Padmé. He knew she had seen that, and hope when he explained everything to her she would understand.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Just because" She looked as thought she was going to lean into kiss him again.

"There is some one else" He informed her. Sabé pulled away and tightened her lips. Anakin tried to repress a laugh as she scowled at him.

"Who?" Her arms were folded across her chest. She tapped one foot on the floor impatiently waiting her answer.

"That is none of your concern" He walked away, and didn't bother to look back.

"I will have you one day Anakin Skywalker, mark my words" She shouted after him before turning in the opposite direction and stalking off. Anakin shook his head. He then started to run after his angel.

"PADMÉ" He shouted through the crowd. She stopped a minute and looked back. When she saw who it was, she walked faster. He raised his eyebrow and carried on after her. "PADMÉ" He shouted once more. Padmé stopped walking and began running through the crowd, a huge smile plastered on her face. Anakin smiled and started to run after her.

She turned into an alley way. Luckily Anakin saw where she went and chased after her. When he got there she was backed into a dead end. She had her back to him as she searched the wall. He smiled and slowly walked closer. Within a second Padmé was no longer in front of him. He looked up and watched as she had jumped onto the side of the building. Then over the wall. Quickly following her, it wasn't long before they were running again. This time, there was no one in his way and he caught her. As he grabbed her arm she turned to face him, but the abrupt stop caused them to fall to the ground Padmé landed on her back with a thump.

She moaned in pain and slowly tried to sit up, failing miserably. Giving up she fell back. Anakin was laid on his face next to her.

"Get up" She said icily. He didn't move. "Anakin?" Her tone was softer than before. Still he didn't move. "Ani?" She slowly shuffled until she was next to him. Getting more and more worried now, she slowly moved his shoulder. As she turned him over with the force, it revealed his face. He was laughing. Padmé's anger grew. "Stop laughing"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because… because" His laughter grew louder. "It was just Sabé's face, when I told her there was some one else." Padmé didn't laugh but looked up at the sky.

"Are you so sure about that?" Anakin stopped laughing and looked at her. He moved closer and closer until he climbed over, hovering above her body. He then lowered his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seemed quite happy to let her climb all over you, are you so sure there is some one else"

"Who was it that came over to my house last night when I was upset?"

"Me" She admitted.

"Who was it that I kissed after she bandaged up my hand?"

"Me"

"Who was it I made love to for hours?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Me" She said with a slight blush.

"So yes there is some one else" He said as he lowered himself and captured her lips with his. Padmé eagerly returned the kiss. 

"Anakin" She moaned before their tongues met. He groaned in pleasure as she let her expert hands play with the waist band of his pants and run up his chest. As soon as the kiss broke Padmé smiled at him. He slowly rose up from the ground and pulled her up with him.

"Didn't you have paint to buy?" She nodded and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Yes I did" Padmé smiled. When she looked at his face properly, she saw a small bruise forming on his cheekbone. "Are you okay?" She asked as she softly ran a finger over it.

"I'm fine" He said as he nuzzled her hand. "Don't worry about me" He said as they intertwined their fingers. Walking through the streets, holding hands was heaven for them both. But Padmé couldn't help but think about Sabé kissing Anakin. She looked to her side and watched him.

"Anakin"

"Hmm" He mumbled as he carried on looking forward.

"What was she like?" Anakin rose his eyebrow. "The kiss I mean" He looked at her and sighed.

"It was nothing, angel. I am so sorry you had to see that but, she came on to me" Padmé nodded and looked forward.

"You didn't answer my question, you made an excuse"

"It was the worst kiss I have ever had"

"Is that true or you just saying that?" He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Its true angel"

"I believe you" He smiled. "We're here"

"Finally" Anakin exasperated. She playfully hit him in the chest and walked in. There was tools, spare parts and paint stacked everywhere. "I am going to have a look round angel" He kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the spare parts. She shrugged and headed in the direction of the paint.

"Blue, blue, blue" She reminded herself. "Red, orange, brown, lilac, ahh here we are blue" She grabbed three tins and took them towards the till. "Can I leave these here?" Padmé asked the woman behind the counter.

"Of course" She said with a smiled. Padmé smiled back, then went to find Anakin. When she found him, he was looking at gold coating. He was so concentrated Padmé snuck up on his easily. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to rest her head on his shoulders.

"What you doing?" He heard a noise from behind him. He hand his arms folded across his muscular chest.

"Looking"

"At?" He turned his head back and smiled.

"Parts for 3Po" Padmé laughed and nodded.

"Okay then" She rested her head on his back and relaxed at the sound of his heartbeat. Which seemed to be quickening. After ten minutes he was still looking and was sure Padmé had fallen asleep on his back.

"Padmé"

"Hmmm" He heard a quiet voice ask.

"Have you fallen asleep?" She shifted her face.

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now five more minutes" He laughed and she walked to stand next to him. "Are you going to buy it or hope it will magically become free in the next hour"

"I have no money, I was figuring out how much I need"

"And what conclusion did you come up with?"

"80 credits" She sighed and rested into his shoulder. "I think I could get that"

"I'll buy it you" He turned and laughed before gathering her into a hug.

"I know you would, but angel, I don't want your money"

"Ani"

"No" He insisted. She rested her head on his chest. "I will get it and that is it, I will not spend any of your money"

"Well how about I buy it you and you give me the money" She suggested. Anakin looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, thank you angel"

"Don't thank me Anakin" He raised his eyebrow and she pulled a credit card out her pocket. "It's the least I could do" They both walked towards the till. Anakin placed all the covering on the counter, then placed a hand around her waist. The woman smiled, before adding it all up. She looked at Padmé then at her hand.

"You two married then huh?"

"Ohh no.." Anakin stated.

"Oh I thought because of the ring" She said. Anakin looked down at Padmé's hand as she tried to pull it up her sleeve. "Oh I see having an affair" Padmé glanced up at the woman.

"No… we are engaged." The woman made a sound of understandment and nodded. Anakin looked at Padmé who just shrugged her shoulders. The woman turned from the till and handed Anakin the credit card.

"Here you go Mr. Kenobi" Anakin looked dumbstruck then glanced at the credit card.

"Oh thank you" He said with a nod. Padmé pulled his sleeve. "Yeah I am coming"

"Thank you" Padmé said.

"Its no problem, good luck with the wedding"

"Thanks" Anakin replied. As soon as they got out the shop, Padmé clenched her fist.

"The nerve of her" She screamed pointing towards the shop.

"But she was right about the affair."

"I know but still its none of her business what we do" She said huffing loudly.

"Padmé all that matter is there is me and you." He gathered her in his arms. "I love you" She pulled back instantly.

"What?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I said I love you" She looked around frantically. She loved him, she didn't know why she couldn't say it. The words where there but something was holding her back.

"I need to think about this" She said instantly regretting it. He nodded sadly and watched as she walked off. _'What are you doing Padmé?' _She asked herself. She looked back to see Anakin watching her. She snapped her head back and walked forward. She carried on walking until she came to the temple. Slowly turning her head she saw Anakin walk inside his building. Padmé had the urge to go across and tell him that she loved him too. But within a second she couldn't see him. _'Tell him next time you see him' _She said to herself. Then she reluctantly walked in the temple, back to her husband.

**Hope you like this chapter **


	7. Nights out can reveal truths of a person

**Thanks for the reviews everyone **

**This was posted before but I altered the ending. But you can find out what Padmé was going to tell Anakin in the next chapter **

**.x. Nights out reveal the truth about a person .x.**

Three days. That's how long it had been since Anakin had told Padmé he loved her. Three days. That's how long it had been since she had seen him. Three days was a long time waiting to tell someone you feel the same way. Three days was an eternity to a woman in love, to Padmé.

Not matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep. The tossing and turning was beginning to annoy her. She turned to the side to look at the chronometer. Two in the morning. She sighed and looked to her side. Obi-Wan was asleep. His chest rising with every breath he took. Padmé could watch him sleep for ages. He was calm, didn't argue back and was able to make her smile. Really Padmé felt sorry for him. She didn't hate him, but she didn't love him. He was a such a sweet man. _'He deserves better than me' _She thought to herself before tuning to lay on her back. When she had had enough of trying to sleep she got up.

The floor was cold against the soles of her feet. Despite the ice cold feeling on them she still got up. Padmé walked quickly to get her robe of the hook. It unexpectedly cold that night, but she still went into the living room, careful not to wake Obi-Wan. The room was so quiet and empty. Everything seemed empty to Padmé. The whole room could have been over crowed and she would feel all alone with out Anakin. She walked into the kitchen and pulled some sleeping pills out the cabinet.

"I hope I can sleep with these" She said to herself. Unscrewing the top was difficult as _someone_had fastened it too tight. Finally with a **pop** it came undone. She smiled happily to herself and emptied two onto the counter. She closed the lid softly, just in case she needed more another night. Then came getting the getting the water. She didn't ever imagine taking some sleeping pills would consist of some much physical activities. Padmé was always lazy early in the morning.

"One" She said to herself as she popped one in her mouth and sipped some water. She felt the small lump fall down the back of her mouth and down her throat which was soon followed by the cool liquid which ran down the inside of her body. "Two" She as she took the other one and went back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked out the window. She saw that Anakin's light was on in the bedroom. _'I wonder what he is doing' _Padmé watched. _'Why is he up this early?' _Padmé thought maybe she should ask him but he might not want to talk to her.

The pills took effect quicker than she had hoped they would. The room suddenly went blurry. Padmé softly laid herself down on the couch. The hard pillow was surprisingly comfy. Within a few minutes she was asleep with only one man on her mind.

_Some one had their arms wrapped around her waist. She couldn't see his face, but his touch was familiar. Padmé tried to turn to see who it was but he moved. He suddenly nuzzled her head to the side and placed kisses on her neck. _

"_I love you" His voice was masked and unrecognizable. She tilted her head more to give him better access. His hot kisses ran from the bottom of her ear to the crook of her neck. "I know you love me too" _

"_Who are you?" She breathed out. He chuckled slightly. His hands moved from her stomach to her waist. She bit her lip and once again tried to see who he was. Again he refused her that privilege. "Let me see you" She ordered. He shook his head against her neck. _

"_No" _

"_Why not?" She asked seductively to try to persuade him. _

"_All in good time" He said as he began kissing her again. She closed her eyes and let him carry on with the assault on his neck. She opened them as he stopped. In front of them stood Sabé. The man tried Padmé around so Sabé was behind them and felt him move away from her. She turned around to see Anakin doing the same to Sabé as he just was to her. _

"_Anakin?"_

"_Why didn't you admit you loved me?" He asked as his hands moved to hold Sabé against him. _

"_I don't know" _

"_Admit it Padmé" Said Anakin and Sabé in unison. They said it again and again until Padmé held her hands to her ears to drown out the sound. Then came Obi-Wan's voice. _

"_Padmé" _

Padmé's eyes snapped open. Her breath came in short gasps. That dream was so vivid. Looking around she saw Obi-Wan hovering above her. She took another deep breath and rose to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Yes thank you" She said softly. "Nightmare" In his hand he held his com link. "Who were you talking to?" He looked in his hand and sighed.

"I was arranging something for tonight." He said with a sly smile. She raised her eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Where we going?" She asked with a happy tone.

"It's a surprise milady" She nodded.

"What time?" He looked at the chronometer on the wall.

"Well its 2 o'clock now." Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes, how many sleeping pills did you take?"

"Two" She said.

"There very strong Padmé" She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "Anyway, you have 5 hours to get ready"

"What only 5?" He laughed.

"Your teasing me" He said as he walked off.

"_Me_ tease _You_" She mocked. Turning back she smiled to herself. That was how it was supposed to be friendly. "So just me and you?" Padmé asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

"No I invited two friends and their dates, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not" She said as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "Where's the juice?"

"Fridge" She nodded and looked in. "Them pills had more than a sleeping effect." She laughed and poured the blue liquid into the cup. The sweet taste in her mouth soothed her. The pills had left her with a dry mouth and a bad taste.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take some to help, then everything went blurry and I fell asleep on the couch" He nodded.

"Blurry?"

"I know weird huh" Once again he nodded. She sighed and sipped more of her juice. "It feels weird"

"What does?"

"Getting up this late" He laughed.

"Well its not surprising you normally the first one up" She joined in his laughter. But then the images from her dream flooded into her head. Anakin and Sabé. Sabé and Anakin. Them two were stuck in her mind. She sighed and went back to drinking her juice and talking to her husband. They talked for two hours straight. About everything and nothing. Making light jokes and tormenting each other. This only backed up Padmé on the 'they should only be friends' idea.

"Three hours to go" He said with a wink. She laughed and rose from her seat.

"I am going to have a shower." He nodded and watched as she walked into their bedroom. Padme smiled as the warm water hit her. Rinsing away all the worries she had, at least for that moment. The only thoughts that consumed her was the ones of Anakin. She smiled as she remembered their first night together. When she realised it was less than a week ago she smiled. Then she remembered him confessing his love and her running off. She physically wanted to slap herself. She knew she loved him, why couldn't she say it? Something was stopping her. She finally narrowed it down to shock and nerves. Half an hour later Padmé stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a white fluffy towel around herself and headed back into the kitchen. Obi-Wan was still there clearing away some of the dishes from the night before. "Where are we going to?"

"I told you it's a surprise"

"But I need to know what to wear" She moaned. He laughed and turned around.

"You could wear that" She giggled and rested her hand on her hip.

"Be serious"

"Well it's a restaurant" She smiled at him softly. "That's all your knowing"

"Okay thanks you for the tip" She said as she walked back into the bedroom. Obi-Wan had gone in half way through Padmé getting ready and changed. There was five minutes to go until they had to get moving. But Padmé was still changing.

"Padmé are you ready?!" He shouted.

"Yes" She shouted back. He smiled and waited for her to come out the room. She stepped out and smiled when she saw him expression. "You like?"

"You look beautiful" She was wearing a low cut black dress, which stopped just above her knees, with spaghetti straps and black strappy heels. She had straightened her hair and had light makeup on. "Wow"

"Thank you" He held out his arms. Padmé giggled and linked arms with him.

"This way milady" When they were out the front door they were greeted by Siri and Qui-Gon. "Padmé our first guests joining us this evening" She smiled at her best friend. Siri was wearing a dark blue dress which stopped just below her knees. She had silver heels on and had curled her hair.

"Siri you look so beautiful" Padmé said as hugged her best friend.

"You look amazing Padmé" She replied. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shook their head at the two.

"Come on ladies we still have another guest to meet" The sighed and linked arms with their dates. Down the elevator every one was laughing and joking. Padmé for the first time in days was happy. When they got into the temple, they could see loads of different people going out. Padmé was amazed how happy the Jedi had been since the attachment rule had been lifted all those years ago. Padmé and Siri stood talking as the two men looked around for the last to join the couples.

"Siri I have something I need to tell you" She whispered.

"What?" Padmé checked around to see if Obi-Wan could hear her.

"Oh Siri I did something awful"

"What did you do?" Siri asked as she noticed her best friends worried expression.

"I slept with Anakin" Siri raised a hand to her mouth.

"Padmé.."

"I love him Siri"

"Oh force"

"He told me the other day that he loved me and I walked off"

"And you wished you hadn't?"

"Exactly" Siri sighed and hugged her friend.

"Oh Padmé, I am so glad you told me" Padmé returned the embrace, glad she could tell some one. "You need to leave him"

"Anakin? I can't Siri, I just can't…"

"Not Anakin. Obi-Wan" She stated. "It was obvious you two were only meant to be friends nothing more"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I have been thinking that for ages."

"Okay lets not talk about it tonight, okay?"

"Yes" They smiled and embraced once more. "I am so glad I have you to talk too"

"Finally their here" They heard Obi-Wan shout. Padmé had her back to them. So she pulled away from her friend just to see her eyes widened in horror.

"Maybe tonight wont be as quiet as we thought."

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked as she turned around. Stood their with the two Jedi masters were Anakin and his _**date **_Sabé.

"Oh gods" Padmé murmured. Anakin noticed her and waved. Padmé waved back, shyly. When Sabé saw her she walked away from Anakin and towards her. She was wearing a really short red dress. The straps were thick and she had a very low cleavage cut.

"Padmé" She said as she hugged her. "You look gorgeous hun"

"So do you sweetie" Padmé said in a girly voice. Siri giggled under her breath. "Sabé this is Siri. Siri, Sabé" The women shook hands.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" Siri replied. Sabé turned away and Siri began to rub her hand as if throwing off germs. Padmé laughed.

"So are we going or what?" Padmé asked as she joined Obi-Wan by his side. Anakin was looking at her and smiled. Padmé looked at him and then turned away. She was furious he had shown up with Sabé, but what did she expect.

"Yes of course" He said. She giggled. Anakin rolled his eyes in disgust. Obi-Wan joined Qui-Gon's side. Sabé were walking with Siri. Which left Anakin with Padmé. Siri looked back and winked before facing forward.

"You look amazing tonight" He whispered to her. She blushed and looked at him.

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied icily.

"I meant what I said the other day" Padmé's gaze softened. "I love you"

"Where have you been the past three days"

"No where special meetings, things like that"

"With Sabé"

"I only asked her tonight because I couldn't think of anyone else. I couldn't exactly ask you could I"

"I guess not" She said sighing. "But still, I mean it is Sabé" Anakin's hand rested on the small of her back and Padmé melted beneath his touch. "Don't touch me Anakin"

"Why?"

"Not tonight please don't make this difficult" As they all turned a corner Anakin held Padmé back. When everyone else was out of sight he pulled her into a kiss. She instantly melted into it and moaned softly as he probed her mouth with his tongue. Padmé placed her hands on his waist, while his were on each side of her face.

"Padmé" Anakin and Padmé pulled away with fear rising in them. It was only Siri. "Tongue wrestle later your husband is asking for you" Padmé smiled and walked forward.

"How does she know?"

"I told her, don't worry, she wont tell anyone" He nodded. They had caught up with everyone else easily.

"Where were you two?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The strap on my shoe was too loose so I tightened it" He nodded. Sabé was shooting daggers at them as if she knew something was going on. As they carried on walking everyone were making conversation with the person they were walking with. They were talking about nothing in particular. Just something to pass the time. But Padmé had war waging on inside her. She wanted to tell Anakin then and there she loved him, but the fear Obi-Wan might hear floated around her mind. When they got to the restaurant everyone was nearly cheering.

"I hate walking" Siri said. "This stupid shoes" Padmé was behind her laughing. Anakin was just watching Padmé as she laughed. She was so beautiful to him. Everything about her amazed him. "Padmé come here"

"Oh no" She complained.

"Padmé get here before my shoe is down your throat" Padmé shot Anakin a worried glance and went to help her friend. Siri draped her arm over Padmé's shoulder. "Oh ye so much better"

"Ow my shoulder" Siri laughed.

"Get used to it giggle girl" Padmé shook her head.

"This is what your like when you drunk"

"Oh yeah like your any better" Padmé's cheeks flushed red as memories of her nights out rushed back.

"We said we would never mention them _ever_" She warned. Anakin chuckled to himself but stopped when Sabé linked her arm with his. Padmé looked back and shoot daggers at them. The envy in her eyes was obvious.

"You bigger than this Padmé" Siri whispered to her.

"Your right" She said as she shook her head. "After you" She said holding her hand out.

"Why thank you, you are proving to be a very polite date" She joked. Padmé laughed and followed her friend in the restaurant. Once they were all inside the waiter took their coats and hung them close by. They were led to a huge table in the back corner near a huge water feature. Padmé was sat in between Obi-Wan and Siri. She was also straight across from Anakin. She sighed and hung her head in defeat. _'Tonight is going to be difficult.'_ She thought to herself.

The menu's where past out quickly and the drink orders were taken straight away.

"So how has everyone been?" Sabé asked. Padmé and Siri rolled their eyes.

"Okay" Obi-Wan offered, there was something about Sabé that he didn't like.

"Same" Everyone else muttered. Padmé stifled a laugh and passed it off as a cough.

"I was talking to master Yoda earlier" Qui-Gon suddenly remembered. Padmé and the rest of the table looked at him, except Sabé who felt left out since she wasn't a Jedi. "Padmé he wants to speak to you tomorrow" Everyone's gaze fell on Padmé.

"Did he say why?"

"He said 'new mission I have for knight Padmé I do' He also added something about been a master. I do quite a good impression if I say so myself." Everyone laughed. "Well done Padmé, you deserve it"

"Yeah well done" Anakin said.

"Thank you" She smiled softly at him. Obi-Wan pressed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Well done" She smile at him and nodded. When she looked at Anakin she could see the fire in his eyes. He was jealous, and she felt happy. She was happy he felt what she felt, when Sabé was all over him.

"_I'm really happy for you my love" _She heard Anakin tell her. She looked at his sincere and vulnerable face. She couldn't help but love him.

"_Thank you. It means more coming from you" _He nodded at her then looked down.

"Your drinks" The waiter said. He placed the glass by each person. Every had ordered the same except Padmé and Siri who had decided they needed something a little stronger.

"Go easy with that love" Obi-Wan said. She rolled her eyes and nodded politely.

"Of course" She and Sabé were about to drink when Qui-Gon stood up.

"A toast" He said raising his glass. "To Obi-Wan and Padmé, Anakin and Sabé, and me and Sabé"

"All the couples" Padmé said to shorten it, even thought her and Anakin were glancing at each other constantly.

"All the couples" Everyone repeated before taking a short sip. Siri and Padmé took a deeper sip of the light blue liquid. Padmé sighed as she felt the burning sensation run down her insides.

"Nice?" She heard Anakin ask.

"Yes" She replied softly. She placed the glass to her lips. _'Go easy with that' _Padmé laughed as she heard Anakin mimic her husband.

"What's so funny?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Nothing" She replied throwing him a smile.

It took another ten minutes before their food was brought to them. The conversations while they ate were either long, boring or awkward. Anakin and Padmé were passing looks and sharing glances. Siri had kept ribbing Padmé to stop her. After diner they exited the restaurant couples all linked arms.

"Where to now?" Padmé slurred. Her and Siri had had more of the drinks, and the alcohol was beginning to take an effect. She was still able to keep her balance though, which she was happy about.

"Where do you want to go?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"How about to a club?" Siri mentioned.

"Oh good idea" Padmé said as she moved across to her best friend. They looked at the rest who seemed un-enthusiastic about clubbing. "Oh well me and you will just go" She looked at Obi-Wan and Anakin who were stood next to each other. "Maybe I will be lucky enough to pull some really hot guy" Obi-Wan looked at her and walked over. Unknown to everyone Anakin was clenching his jaw. It was bad enough she was married to Obi-Wan but with her been with anyone else really annoyed him.

Soon enough they were all on the way towards the club. Padmé and Siri were in front of everyone. Slowly stumbling along the road, they still made it to the entrance. The queue was long. But Padmé had an idea. They all watched as she sauntered over to the front of the queue. She talked and giggled with the bouncers, then after a few minutes she motioned for Anakin, and the rest to come on over. The red rope was pulled back as they entered the club. As they stepped down the stairs the music pulsated through their ears. Padmé smiled and made her way straight towards the bar, with Siri, Sabé and Anakin close behind.

"Four spritzers please" She asked the young bartender.

"Anything for a beautiful woman like you" He said as he winked at her. She smiled and looked at Anakin. Anakin was glaring at the man and then softly looked at Padmé, with hurt in his eyes. She looked back to see her drinks before her. "On the house"

"Thanks" She said as they gathered their drinks. Pushing though the crowd they found a table where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were sat. They went to get their drinks and Sabé made her way towards the restrooms. Padmé shuffled round the table and sat close to Anakin. She leaned over.

"What was with your face over there?" She asked loudly in his ear. He turned and leant towards her ear.

"I was jealous" He admitted.

"Oh really?"

"Yes" He said as he kissed her neck. She moaned softly and smiled. "I love you" He whispered.

"I…"

"What are you two talking about?" Obi-Wan asked as he sat back down.

"My next mission" Padmé said with a smile. They were in the club for hours. Padmé watched in anguish as Anakin and Sabé danced, she hated the closeness of their bodies. The thought Sabé could freely run her hands through his hair, and smell his after shave. But her heart filled with joy when he asked her. She looked at Obi-Wan who was completely drunk and nodded. They both smiled at the missed contact of their bodies. Occasionally, when they were out of sight, he could sneak a quick kiss anywhere his mouth could get, forehead, neck, jaw, lips.

Around three o'clock in the morning the five friends and Sabé left the club. All drunk and singing loudly in the streets. Padmé had linked arms with Siri and her new "friend" Sabé. They sung loud and out of tune. The men laughed and watched them cheerfully. Padmé turned and look Anakin up and down with out Obi-Wan noticing. Anakin winked which made Padmé giggling into Siri's shoulder.

"Well this is my stop." Sabé said. "Bye everyone"

"Bye Sabé" They chanted. She walked over to Anakin and placed a deep kiss in his lips, which made Padmé's blood boil. He smiled as she walked away and then looked at the angry angel before him. Everyone carried on walking. Slowly the two followed.

"Who do you love Anakin?" He knitted his eye brows and stared at her.

"You"

"Are you sure its not Sabé?"

"Of course it isn't" He snapped.

"Seems like it"

"At least she would put me first" Padmé felt as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Well maybe she should come round to your apartment tonight"

"Maybe she should" He walked off quickly to his apartment. "See you tomorrow Obi-Wan"

"Bye Anakin" Padmé watched with teary eyes as he stormed towards the door. With a deep sigh she slowly walked after her husband.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Later that night Padmé sat in the living room. Obi-Wan was asleep in the bedroom. Padmé felt empty and hurt. She knew no matter how much she could try, Anakin would never leave her thoughts. It was time something was done about this whole situation. She needed to clear her mind. She walked towards the door and closed it behind her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sabé smiled as she opened the door. Anakin was everything she wanted and everything she needed. One way or another she promised herself she would get him. He was an amazing person, he was hot and courageous. She closed the door behind her and left her house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Anakin laid down on his bed. All the thoughts of Padmé whooshed round and round his head. She intoxicated him and infuriated him at the same time. She could make him mad and she could make him love her like no one else. She amazed him.

Deciding the thoughts of her were not helping him, he turned off the light and tried to sleep. All thoughts of sleep disappeared when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing he got up from the bed and made his way towards the door. _"Who would come here this early?" _He yawned and then opened the front door.

"Hello Anakin" Came a strong female voice.

"Hello…."

TO BE CONTINUED….. in the next chapter lol

**I hope you like this chapter. There will be a sequel to this story but there is quite a few more chapters till then. **

**Please review **


	8. Decisions made

**Ahh who was at the door then? Thanks for the reviews. **

**.x. Decisions made .x.**

_All thoughts of sleep disappeared when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing he got up from the bed and made his way towards the door. "Who would come here this early?" He yawned and then opened the front door. _

"_Hello Anakin" Came a strong female voice. _

"_Hello…"__**…**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hello" He said looking at her in confusion. "Do you know the time?" He suddenly said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I needed to see you"

"Oh really?" He questioned.

"Can I come in?" He looked at her and sighed. She had a determined look on her face.

"Sure" He stood aside as she entered his apartment and looked around.

"Feels like I haven't been here in years" He smiled and nodded.

"Feels like that for me to" He said looking down at the floor. Her heart leapt at the thought of him missing her. She knew now more than ever she meant a lot to him. The emotion in his voice was more than enough to prove that.

"Really?"

"Yes" He admitted. She walked over to him and captured his lips in a searing kiss, which he gladly accepted. He placed his hands on either side of her face and deepened it. Her arms snaked their way around his neck. She reached up and ran her fingers through his soft, sandy blonde hair. He pulled away from her lips and chuckled to himself as he saw they were slightly swollen from his forceful kisses. But none the less, he couldn't get enough of her.

"Mmm Anakin" She murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck. He slowly moved back up to her jaw line.

"I've missed you Padmé" He whispered as he came back to her ear.

"I missed you too, we haven't been apart that long, but it feels like an eternity. I can't live with out you Ani" She said before capturing his lips again.

"I know… what… you mean…angel" He managed between her kisses. He slowly picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. With her arms wrapped securely around his neck he was able to slowly lower her on to his bed. He pulled his lips from hers and smiled at her. Their breathing was slightly off and in the silence that was all that was heard as they looked in each others eyes.

"I am so sorry Ani" She said with tears filling her eyes.

"Why?" He rolled over onto his side and looked at her softly as the pad of his thumb wiped away a stray tear.

"When you told me you loved me, I shouldn't have walked away." She placed a small kiss on him and whispered. "I am sorry"

"Don't be" He assured her. She had hurt him when she walked away. There was no denying it. But he loved her and would forgive her. She meant too much to be forgotten over something like that. She was with him and that was all he wanted.

"I have to be"

"I will love you no matter what Padmé" She smiled moved. He watched her as she slowly rose up till she straddled his waist.

"You will always what?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes. He rose his eyebrow and smiled at her. _"What's she up to?" _He asked himself.

"I will always love you"

"And I will always love you" She said back as she kissed her surprised lover.

"What?" He asked, checking he had heard her right.

"I love you Anakin" She said clearly. "I loved you from the moment I saw you, and I don't know why I didn't tell you when you told me. I love you" A huge smile spread across Anakin's features as he quickly flipped her on her back.

"What about Obi-Wan?" He asked as he trailed kisses down to the waistband of her skirt.

"You not him" She said breathlessly.

"Are you going to leave him?"

"Soon I promise" She said as she un-buttoned his shirt.

"I will wait until the end of time for you" She smiled and pulled his belt off. "Eager"

"I need you" Padmé said with a small laugh. "Its been days."

"Wait until we are together" He said with a wicked grin.

"I can't" She said, before the passion consumed them both.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A while later Padmé pulled away from his sweat slicked chest. She laid on her back and caught her breath before turning to face Anakin. He looked deep in her brown eyes and smiled. She was breath taking he loved her with all his heart. But there was always the nagging noise in the back of his head. The voice saying she wasn't his. She was Obi-Wan's and that was something that wouldn't leave him alone. Padmé was the most important thing in his life, he believe the force made her for him, and yet she was married to his master. He was her bit on the side. Her dirty little secret.

"That was a pretty melancholic thought." He heard Padmé say. He frowned. "You should guard your thought more" She offered.

"It's the truth though"

"I don't _belong _to anyone Ani" She said. "And if I did no matter who I am married to, I would belong to you and you only."

"I'm…" He tried but she interrupted.

"And you are not my '_bit on the side'_ or my _'dirty little secret' _Anakin, you are my lover, my life, my best friend, my soul mate. I could never think that of you" She cupped his face and gently wiped away the stray tears. "I love you" She whispered before capturing his lips in a kiss.

"I love you too" He said as they broke the kiss.

"You make it so I can love no other Anakin. Your all I need" He smiled and flipped her on her back as he hovered above her. "Again?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes again" He said as he smothered her with kisses. She moaned as he kissed his way down her body and began to pleasure her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The gentle morning breeze nipped at Sabé's face as she stood next to the com link outside Anakin's apartment. She typed in his room number and waited for an answer. It seemed to take ages before his worn out image finally appeared before her.

"Hey Anakin"

"Sabé?" His tired voice asked. She nodded and smiled. "What time is it?"

"About 8 in the morning"

"Oh. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if I could come up, I figured you might be lonely." He raised and eyebrow at her. "Well its just.."

"Ani come back to bed" A faint voice was heard. Sabé couldn't figure out who it was but she didn't care. She was fuming but was determined to keep her cool.

"Well it seems you have company." His image turned back to face her as she spoke.

"Yes I do, sorry Sabé"

"Oh don't worry about it" She said through gritted teeth.

"Bye Sabé"

"Bye Anakin" He waved off the com link and Sabé stared into empty space. She wanted to scream to the heavens. She un-believable mad. Anakin had only been with Sabé the night before. She had waited hours to see him, to be with him and he was with another. She was going to wait and find out who this mystery woman was. She would find out one day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Who was it Ani?" Padmé asked as she pulled the cover over her exposed body.

"Sabé" He said as he removed his sleep pants and climbed back in next to her. A millions thoughts ran through her head, but the question that hit her hard was troubling her.

"What if she recognized my voice"

"Who will she tell?"

"Obi-Wan" She said sitting up and looking at him as though he was mad.

"Didn't you want him to know?"

"Not like that" She said. "It will be bad enough but that would be cruel." He sat up behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"We will figure something out. Have faith my love" She nodded and leaned back into his chest, enjoying being back in his loving embrace before she had to return to her husband.

**Not as long as the last one I know. But the real excitement is soon to come. **

**Chapters til completion : Approx…. 8**

_**Love**_

"_I love you Anakin"_

"_I love you Padmé"_

_**Lies**_

"_I believe she needs protecting"_

"_How long for?"_

"_A few weeks maybe more"_

"_And both of you will go?"_

"_Yes"_

_**Blackmail**_

"_I know your secret"_

"_How??"_

"_The less you know the better. Now I have a proposition for you"_

_**Betrayal**_

"_What the sith….???"_

"_You were supposed to be gone"_

"_I came back"_

_**THE OUTCOME!**_

_All to come soon in UNFAITHFUL._

_MAY NOT CONTAIN __ALL__ QUOTES._


	9. My little secret not so secret

**Thanks for the reviews D**

**I realise this story skips a lot of time period. But this story is basically a prologue to the sequel so please bare with me!!**

**This is set a week after .x. DECISION'S MADE .x. **

**.x. My little secret, not so secret .x.**

"I will see you tomorrow then" She said as she kissed him passionately. When they pulled away he nodded and caressed her cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too" She kissed him once more then left his apartment. Even since she had told him she loved him she couldn't stop. It was a habit, but everytime she said it, it never lost meaning. Infact the meaning seemed to multiply with feeling each time. But when he said it back Padmé felt as if her heart would burst with joy. The joy was always short lived as she always knew where she was going back. But not for long. Her mind was made up, she was leaving Obi-Wan and been with Anakin. No matter what. As she left the building entirely Padmé decided to go for a walk before going back home. She needed time on her own, she was always with somebody, either with Anakin, Obi-Wan or gossiping with Siri. Just as she turned the corner Padmé was pulled into a alley.

"Don't say a word" A voice said. Padmé was tempted to turn around and smack who ever it was who dared to try and hurt her. "And don't try to move"

"Who are you?"

"Did you hear what I just said" The person said. Padmé had enough of this and pushed the person against the wall using the force. The person groaned in pain and annoyance.

"What forget I was a Jedi Sabé?" She asked as she pulled the hood down. Sabé glared at her and shook her head.

"I wouldn't hurt me if I were you Padmé"

"And why is that?" Sabé raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"I know your secret" Padmé eyes widen in fear, but it didn't last.

"What secret?" She played.

"You and Anakin" Padmé's swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How?" Was all she could ask.

"The less you know the better." She said with a smirk. "But that isn't the only one of your secrets I know" Padmé's eyes widened in horror. Surely Sabé didn't know, she was lying. She had to be. "Yes that secret. Now I have some conditions for you to follow"

After listening to all Sabé had to say she made her way back to Anakin's apartment. She slowly went up the elevator and along the corridor. She sighed and held her breath before she got the key out and unlocked the door. Cautioniously, she walked in, hoping to postpone the nightmare about to take place. Anakin was no where in sight, Padmé smiled and went to sit down on the couch. The scene possibly about to take place played over in her mind hundreds of times before she drifted to sleep.

At 3am Anakin came back to his apartment. He walked in the door and let out a big sigh. He had ran into Sabé on the way home. She had practically thrown her self at him. But when he blew her off she muttered something about how he would run to her when he found out what Padmé needed to tell him. He walked further into his living room, then turned on the lights to see his angel fast asleep on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Padmé" He whispered as he placed a kiss on the shell of her ear. She murmured and shifted her position before letting her eyes flutter open. "Hey angel" He said as he kissed her fully on the lips. She looked up at him. He now noticed the red rims around her chocolate eyes. "Padmé?"

"Anakin. I need to tell you something"

**Okay so this is short but I needed to give you all something.!**


End file.
